


Nagikoto

by hellorinchansan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorinchansan/pseuds/hellorinchansan





	Nagikoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelinxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/gifts).



<https://farm4.staticflickr.com/3944/15097591294_ff781535bb_o.jpg>

 

I hope you like it \o/

 

Cheers,

Ree


End file.
